The Guidelines to Friendship
by inkblotinindigo
Summary: This story is requested by one of my dear friends. There's drama and humor and a little bit of romance.


"C'mon, Haruka! Just at least do the butterfly, it's like the best swim stroke ever!" Rin Matsuoka pleaded to his teammate. "It'll get us more points in this round."

"I only swim freestyle," said Haruka Nanase, as he surveyed the cool pool of water. The tension in the air was slowly starting to rise, as he strode over to his lane, Rin trailing behind.

"Haruka! Listen to me," Rin hissed, as Haru snapped his goggles into place. "I promise you, if you use the butterfly stroke, and _win_, I swear I will cook you mackerel for breakfast. Every day. For the next week." Haru glanced at him. "T-two weeks." Rin stuttered, eyes going wide as he held up 2 fingers. "Just do the butterfly stroke."

"And you cook me mackerel for two weeks straight. For breakfast?" Rin nodded vigorously. "Hmm. Mackerel is good. But freestyle is also good. No, mackerel is definitely better." He nodded with certainty. "Fine. I will swim the butterfly. For mackerel." Rin sighed a sigh of relief.

"One- SWIMMERS GET INTO YOUR STARTING POSITIONS! Two-"

"Haru, remember!" called out Rin Matsuoka, as he ran to the sidelines, where the rest of the team was waiting for them. They made eye contact. Haru nodded, turning his eyes to the azure blue of the water, squinting, readying his muscles for the shock of 15 degrees celsius- temperature to hit his body.

"Three!" The Starter screamed, shooting the blank starter pistol in the air, deafening everyone's ears temporarily. Haru growled, underwater. Those things always messed with his sense of direction. He began to swim, butterfly style in the direction of the finish line. Passing 3 other swimmers at a moderate pace, he began to kick it up a notch, and give it all he had, to surpass the current person closest to the finish. Without breaking stride, he torpedoed himself to the finish, and leaped out of the water onto the tiled floor. Judges rushed to grab his arms, raising them into the air. He had won, and attained a new personal best. Searching through the crowd, he found his friend Makoto, cheering him on. He blushed when he locked eyes with Rin, especially when he gave Haru one of his flirtatious smiles. He gave a small smile, now that he realized he was going to get mackerel for breakfast for the next two weeks.

* * *

Outside the gym where they had the swim meet, Rin stuck out his hand. "Gimme your keys," he said, grinning.

"What for?" Haru asked, eyes flickering with uncertainty.

"Since you won, I owe you one. I need to make a copy for your keys," Rin twirled one of his maroon-colored locks of hair. "Unless, of course, you'd be willing to let me in every morning at the crack of dawn to cook mackerel for you for the next two weeks."

Haru's eyes squinted at him. He reached into his pockets and plunked the keys into his waiting hands.

"Hey, wanna come with? We can stop by this fish joint that makes a pretty mean fried mackerel."

"Of course," replied Haru nonchalantly. "Besides, I needed my keys first, anyway."

On their way to the locksmith, Rin Matsuoka kept stealing glances at Haruka Nanase. He seemed, so indifferent about everything, and ever since he had arrived from Australia…

"Um, Haruka?" Rin asked, his stare on the the ground ahead of them.

"What?" Haru rolled his eyes. The silence before was so peaceful...

"Why… did you stop swimming?" Rin's tone resembling something motherly

Haruka shook his head quickly, and walked a little faster. "That is something I do not wish to discuss."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Are you really this indifferent, about everything?"

"No. I don't know."

"See?! You're doing it again."

Haru rolled his eyes as Rin huffed. "Why are you always trying to pick a fight with me, Rin?" He walked even faster. "Can we just get this over with?"

"C'mon, don't act like you don't enjoy my company." Haru quickly averted his eyes as Rin swung an arm over his shoulders and leaned in close. He took a sniff…

"EW, GROSS. Haruka, remind when you don't shower," Rin's eyes were streaming with tears. "What do they put in the chlorine-"

"Rin," Haru stopped and raised a hand to silence him. "Skip the small talk. Just say what you really want to say."

Rin pouted. "But the small talk's always fun. Fine," Rin smiled sheepishly, as Haruka glared at him. "I was wondering, since we're friends and all-"

"Were,"

"Um, fine, we were friends and all…" Rin took a deep breath. "Sothere'sthispartyandit'sapartyformecuzmybirthdayisthisfridayandireallywantyoutocomesinceit'sgoingtobefunandtheswimteamisgoingandeveryoneisgoingtobethere- so can you? Please?"

"What's going to be on the menu?"

"Ugh," Rin rolled his eyes dramatically, but secretly he could see that Haruka was playing right into his trap. "Well, I'm pretty sure there's going to be at least 6 or 7 different mackerel dishes, not to mention the wide array of varieties this guy I know is bringing…"

"I'll be there."

Yes! "Great! Awesome, err.. Now that's settled, what's this about our friendship?" The two continued to bicker on the way to the locksmith's, unaware that by now, the locksmith would be closed by now.


End file.
